fantasy_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
World X - Ep1
' World X' Rok 2060, na naszej rodzimej planecie zanikają wszelkie pozwalające do życia warunki, w tym sam tlen, niedługo potem planeta na wskutek uszkodzenia jądra przez niekończącę się mimo kryzysu naturalnego działania zbrojne różnych państw, między innymi znanych nam wszystkich obecnych "mocarstw" ulega całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Gdzie w tym wszystkim alternatywa spytasz? Otóż na całe szczęście w porę zdążono dowieść o tym iż warunki korzystne dla człowieka panują nie tylko na ziemi. Do znanej nam obecnie ich liczby doszło parę kolejnych planet, które w wyniku panującego chaosu nie doczekały się jeszcze swego nazewnictwa. Tak oto istniejąca/ocalała ludzkość została podzielona na 3 osobne planety(Jak się później okaże, bliźniacze) by zapewnić sobie możliwie jak najdłuższy brak problemu zaludnienia. Każda z planet skupiała w sobie ludność wszelkiego pochodzenia. Jednak w celu jednolitej i ułatwionej komunikacji obowiązywać zaczęły kolejno język Polski oraz Angielski. z przewagą tego drugiego. Zaludnione planety nazwano kolejno:' Tristram, Kirian oraz '''Xantia, każda z tych planet średnicą była równa Ziemi, co miałoby być jakoby rekompensatą za to co spotkało Ziemię. Szybko rozwinęły się lokalne przedsiębiorstwa w utworzonych wsiach, które z czasem ewoluowały w mniejsze i później co raz to większe miasta. Ludzie obiecali sobie wzajemny pokój jak i polubowne załatwianie interesów oraz innych spraw. Brak konfliktów zbrojnych miałbyć przedsionkiem raju. Tym bardziej iż na nowo zaludnionych planetach podział na biednych czy bogatych nie miał prawa jak i szans istnieć. Nikt jednak nie był świadom iż wdychane przez nich powietrze nie było tak do końca "czyste". Cząsteczki komórek "X", będące pozostałością po uprzednio istniejących planetach. Wdychanie ich było jednoznaczne z ich adaptacją. W wyniku czego potomstwo jakiego nie jedni się doczekali zostało obdarzone czymś, czego nikt nigdy wcześniej nie widział na własne oczy, nie poza ekranem telewizora. I tak o to minęło kolejne trzydzieści lat....'' Miasto Ksandros, rok 2090... - Hej, Xandred! - Dało usłyszeć się z oddali. - Coo? - Pyta znudzonym głosem chłopak podążając w kierunku drzwi, dobrze zbudowany jak i wysoki, przycięty na krótko, włosów zaś barwa to oczywiście ciemny blond. - Jest super pogoda, idziemy na rower? - Pyta żeński głos, mający swe źródło u osoby stojącej w wejściu - Pewnie, ale dziś nie za długo - Odpowiada jej chłopak - Wejdź - No czeeemu? - Pyta dziewczyna, z żalem w swym głosie, zamykajac za sobą drzwi - Za 2 godziny trening, taki grafik - Odpowiada jej. - Trening ważniejszy? - Dziewczyna znów pyta z żalem. - Aliice, dobrze wiesz, że od tego zależy więcej niż dekady temu - Odpowiada stanowczo Xandred. - Bo jeśli ktoś mi podpadnie, to musisz mieć pewność że go stłuczesz? - Zgaduje Alice. - Mniej więcej - Xandred odpowiada, starając się nie okazywać nadmiernie emocji. - Weź, nie bądź żyła - Mówi Alice z udawanym przekąsem, by następnie wtulić się w Xandreda. - Przeraża mnie to jak bardzo wierzysz w skuteczność tej metody - Xandred stwierdza to, najpierw uciekając wzrokiem po bokach, by później spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy i podnieść swój prawy kacik ust. - A nie działa? - Pyta Alice, retorycznie, Xandred zaś unosi w odpowiedzi prawy kącik ust. - Działa, działa - Przytakuje jej - Daj mi minutkę Nim rowerowy "trip" rozpocznie się, wypada dodać iż zarówno Alice jak i Xandred są obecnie w wieku 20 lat. Po szesnastu latach edukacji domowej (z odpowiedni dobranymi pod dziecko programami) każde z nich wyprowadziło się do osobnych mieszkań, w imię panującej zasady mającej na celu szybką naukę odpowiedzialnośći oraz samodzielności. - To którędy jedziemy? - Pyta zaciekawiona Alice - Dojazd do statuy złotego młynu i z powrotem? - Proponuje Xandred. - Kto ostatni ten stawia kolejkę w barze! - To mniej więcej przebrzmiewało z krzyku Alice, która ruszyła naprzód jak z procy - Najsu - Stwierdza Xandred, będąc już w pogoni za towarzyszką, którą pod niejednym względem podziwiał, mimo iż normalnie nie daje on tego po sobie poznać. Fascynowało go w niej też to, że w niejednym potrafiła stanowić dla niego wyzwanie, bez większej potrzeby powstrzymywania się. - O, hej! - Zawołała wesoło dziewczyna, widząc iż Xandred się z nią zrównał - No hejo - Odpowiedział równie wesoło, nie zwalniajac z tempa. - Potrzymamy się w niepewności? - Proponuje Alice - Ok! - Xandred zgadza się na propozycję, jako iż nie był to pierwszy raz, a jeden z wielu (Cały "fun" polega na tym by do końca drogi jechać równym tempem, a dopiero na samym końcu dać "gazu"). Tym sposobem przejechane zostało kolejne pietnaście kilometrów, by nagle... - Na razie! - Xandred krzyknął, na chwilę zostawiając dziewczynę w tyle. - Nie ładnie! - Krzyczy dziewczyna, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. - Perfekcyjnie! - Dopowiada Xandred, na tyle głośno by tamta mogła go usłyszeć, po chwili jednak... - Nie śpimy! - Krzyczy wesoło Alice, mijając jadącego teraz nieco wolniej Xandreda - Co się stało? - Spytała gdy ten dojechał do celu niedługo po niej - Co tak nagle zwolniłeś? - Musiałem najechać na szkło, ubyło mi nagle nieco powietrza... - Odpowiada chłopak, siadając na pobliskim kamieniu. - Mogłeś powiedzieeć - Mówi mu Alice - Wygrałaś przynajmniej - Rzecze Xandred, machając wesoło rękoma - Specjalnie poddał... - Zdała sobię sprawę Alice - Kodeks honorowy nie pozwolił Ci dojechać pierwszemu? - Wiesz? - Zdziwił się Xandred, dało się w tym samym momencie odczuć u niego pokorę przed możliwymi konsekwencjami. - Za długo Cię znam - Rzecze Alice, sprzedając mu lekko wyważony cios z pięści w ramie, by później w tym samym miejscu oprzeć głowę - Musisz wyluzowaać - Musze? - Pyta chłopak - Dobrze mi taak jest - Musisz - Utwierdza go Alice - Nie możesz ustępować ludziom tylko dlatego że są z przeciwnej do Ciebie płci. - Ale ja tylko Tobie taak - Tłumaczy się Xandred. - Tak czy inaczej - Alice nie odpuszcza - Czas na zmiany - Ale ja nie wieem... - Xandreda dopadło zwątpienie. - Ja wiem - Mówi Alice, ściskając mu dwoma palcami nos - Ty wiesz - Mówi Xandred, zdeformowanym przez ścisk nosa głosem - No - I to się dziewczynie podoba - Zaufaj - Ufaaam - Odpowiada chłopak, nawiązując głęboki kontakt wzrokowy, zwieńczony uśmiechem - Jedziemy? - Jedziemy - Przytakuje Alice. Jak postanowili tak też i zrobili... - Do zobaczonka - Mówi chłopakowi do ucha Alice, będąc w niego wtulona. - Papatki - Odpowiada jej, również do ucha i tak oboje rozstają się z uśmiechem na ustach. Przez kolejne jednak dni, kontaktu jakiegolwiek zero...Xandred od razu począł się zastanawiać czy mógł zrobić coś nie tak, czy może odstraszyć postawą z ostatniego spotkania... W końcu dni minęło aż dziesięć, Murata zaczął się martwić i postanowił się dziewczynie ponarzucać. Przechadzając jednak ulice w oczy rzucały się miejscami zniszczone budynki, tak jak i pojedyncze truchła, osób które znał co najwyżej z widzenia... - Nie...! - Przeszło mu tylko przez myśl, nim nabrał rozpędu i wzbił się w powietrze. Chłopak leciał tak szybko na ile tylko siły mu pozwalały, kątem oka widząc spojrzenia ludzi z dołu. Momentalnie jednak zaprzestał, stanął w miejscu jak słup soli. - Co jest kurwa...? - Xandred co najmniej nie wierzył w to co widzi Budynki zniszczone do tego stopnia, iż niektóre były nawet poziomem równe ziemi. W tym wszystkim najgorszy był fakt, iż to tutaj właśnie mieszkała Alice... - Halooo! - Xandred po wylądowaniu pomiędzy panującą ruiną zaczął wykrzykiwać na wszystkie strony, posyłając po sobie ciągnące sie echo - Jest tu ktooo?! Odpowiedzi na nawoływania brak, jeden wielki brak... - Za cholerę! - Xandred znów wzbija się w przestworza by wróćić do najbliższego miasta które mijał po drodze. Nie dbał teraz o to czy robi słusznie czy nie, nie przebierał w środkach, w wyniku czego zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie... - Przepraszam, proszę Pana! - Zawołał do przechodnia, gdy po 5 minutach lotu udało mu się w ów miejsce dotrzeć. - Tak? - Pyta przechodzień. - Wie Pan może co stało się miasto obok? - Pyta Xandred, zarazem z przestrachem jak i nadzieją. - Bunt... - Przechodzień odrzekł z smutnym głosem. - Bunt...Kogo? - Pyta Xandred, czując iż ucieka mu zmysł kontroli nad sobą. - Policji, służb mundurowych - Odpowiada mu przechodzień - Zapanowało u nich przekonanie iż są niepotrzebni, że ludzie sami mogą sobie poradzić... - I co potem? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Zebrały się okoliczne zbiry, wszystko w przeciągu jednej nocy - Słyszy w odpowiedzi - Z tego co mi wiadomo, to z tamtego obszaru nikomu nie udało się uratować, wiele osób najzwyczajniej w świecie spało... -D-Dobrze, dziękuje... - Odrzekł, czując iż miękną mu kolana...Wrócił raz jeszcze do wyniszczonej do absolutnego zera lokacji i zaczął przerzucać gruzy z miejsca na miejsce. - Nie ma Cię tutaj, udało Ci się uciec! - Krzyczy na całe gardło, odrzucając kolejne kawały gruzu - Nie ma! Nie może! Jednak po godzinie poszukiwań i przerzucania kolejnych pozostałości po zniszczonych domostwach... - Nie... - Tyle tylko zdołał powiedzieć, widząc Alice, śmierć na wskutek przygniecenia... - N.I.E! - Krzyknął, padając na kolana, zalewając się łzami - JA PIERDOOLE! Wybuch złości obudził w nim coś, o czym nigdy nawet nie śnił... Począł emanować złotą aurą, po której co raz to przebiegały niebieskawe wyładowania elektryczne... Z trudem wstał przecierając oczy z nieustającego potoku łez, nie wierząc w to co się dzieje...Pomachał lekko rękoma, aura zaś jednak mimo tego go nie opuszczała... Czuł się też inaczej...Był pewien że nieważne kogo teraz by napotkał odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko, nie zostawił by nawet kupki pyłu. Czuł siłę, siłę której nigdy wcześniej nie miał, nie ważne jak wielkiemu wysiłkowi się poddawał by wykrzesać z siebie jak najwięcej... - Czemu dopiero teraz, co...? - Pyta, kątem oka obserwując nieustające ruchy otaczającej go złotej aury - Czemu JA w ogóle spałem?! - Zawołał ku zachmurzonemu niebu, by w następstwie z całej siły uderzyć się w podbrzusze - A masz...Tępy chuju... Mogłeś Ją ocalić, wszystkich... Opadł z hukiem na ziemie, stracił przytomność... Kolejne dwa lata wlokły się dla niego niewyobrażalnie długo - Oczywiście wcześniej dokonał godnego pochówku swej niegdyś już towarzyszki, w godnym ku temu miejscu. Udział w tym brał on sam - Jej najbliższa rodzina również poniosła śmierć, a urząd duchownego oddziałowywuje najbliżej na drugiej połowie globu. Wiedział też iż Alice tak jak on nie należała do osób wierzących w cokolwiek ponad człowieka. Po ostatnim pożegnaniu z Nią uznał iż lepiej dla niego zacząć żyć, nie towarzysko - Oddał się w całości morderczym treningom by nieustannie rosnąć w mocy, którą nienawidził, mimo iż w przeszłości był to przedmiot jego "pożądań", marzył o tym, wiedząc iż tylko tak może pokazać się ze swojej prawdziwej, często wcześniej skrywanej strony bez ryzyka ośmieszenia się. Cenił sobie własną dumę i honor równie wysoko co troske o wybrane osoby. Jest też on w mniejśco osób która posiada aż taki ogrom wiedzy na temat tego co na ów nowo powstałych planetach "panuje" i we wszystkim się orientuje, nic nie jest mu obce. W międzyczasie zmianą ulega również panujące prawo - Od teraz każdy kto targnie się na czyjeś życie może zostać bezproblemowo usunięty z egzystencji, bez późniejszych konfliktów z prawem jak miałoby to jeszcze miejsce na Ziemi gdyby istniała. Dla pogromcy zaś zagrożenia nie przynależy nic innego niż własna satysfakcja, oraz ewentualnie wdzięczność osób uratowanych. Sytuacja zmienia się gdy egzystencja całej planety zostaje postawiona na szali - Wtedy ów bohater który zniweluje zagrożenie może liczyć na nie małą nagrodę pieniężną, oraz zniżki i pomoce w opłatach codziennego życia. Wbrew pozorom nie przyczyniło się to do zmniejszenia "słupka" przestępczości. Niejeden był nadal przekonany o swej niezwyciężalności jak i temu iż ludzie żywią za wielkie pokłady strachu względem osób nie wahających się tego by zabić. Pomimo objętego postanowienia Xandred wzbogacił się o parę nowych znajomości, co nie dziwi w przypadku regularnego uczęszczania na siłownie. Do tej nadal nie są znane personalia osób odpowiedzialnych za uśmiercenie Alice, wraz z resztą dzielnicy Do władzy(Rząd stanowi Prezydent z parą doradców, dobranych spoza kręgów rodzinnych) w miejsce Vladimira Raymonta dochodzi Siergiej Lincoln, który niedługo po objęciu władzy jako formę "rozrywki" wprowadza co półroczne zawody, na których ważą się zwycięstwo i luksusywne nagrody oraz oczywiście śmierć w przypadku przegranych. Udział nie jest obowiązkowy, decydują się na to jedynie Ci nadmiernie pewni siebie, czy Ci będący po szyje w długach, licząc na łatwą spłatę zadłużeń. Wszystko inne pozostaje w swym "macierzystym" stanie, bez wprowadzania większych zmian. Obecnie zastajemy Xandreda zalegającego w domu, w towarzystwie jednego z "siłowniowych" kolegów, Maxa w trakcie ultra super poważnej gry w Makao, zapijanej browarami, z 3 przygotowanych na tę okoliczność 4-paków. - Emitują dzisiaj te zawody, słyszałeś? - Mówi Max. - Ano, słyszałem - Odpowiada mu Xandred, w głowie układając sobie sekwencje kart aka sposób na zwycięstwo - Nie myślałeś nigdy by tam pójść? - Pyta Max zaciekawiony, tym bardziej iż zdążył poznać przeszłość swego "gospodarza". - Co jakiś czas nawet taka myśl przychodzi do głowy - Odpowiada mu Xandred, demonstrując swój uśmiech w stylu na pewnego siebie cwaniaczka. Powodem jednak tego bardziej jest gotowa sekwencja aniżeli posiadana siła - To co Cię powstrzymuje? - Pada znów pytanie. - Nie wiem, chyba tak jak każdy chcę żyć i przetrwać możliwie jak najdłużej - Odpowiada Xandred, rzucając zaraz po tym jedną z trzymanych w ręku kart na stół, była to 9 kier/serce - Nie jestem jakoś zbytnio w długach by się na to rzucać - Sensowne - Przyznaje Max, "dodając" od siebie 9 karo. - Ale samą transmisje można ogarnąć - Stwierdza Xandred, atakując tym razem kombinacją Króla Karo oraz Króla kier/serce. - Bomba - Rzecze Max, kontrując atak poprzez 2 serce. - Atomowa - Xandred odpowiada kombinacją 3 serce/kier oraz 3 pik/wino - Zniszczenia światów - Maxio dokłada od siebie 3 trefl - Wszystkich - Xandred kończy wymianę rzutem 2 trefl. - ...Ż cholera - Maxa boli to co go teraz czeka. - Dobierasz? - Pyta Xandred - Bo w sumie zaraz się to tamto w TV zaczyna. - A to walić - Max oddaje gre walkowerem, co w sumie Xandredowi nie robi różnicy, grali tylko dla zabicia czasu - Załączaj - Yeaa! - Przytakuje Xandred, eksperymentując na różne sposoby z barwą własnego głosu - Orient! - Woła Max do Xandreda, rzucając w jego kierunku jedną z wielu gotowych na dziś wieczór puszek. Tak oto śmiertelne show rozpoczyna się(Kanał bez reklam). Zauważyć da się czekających już na sygnał startowy 100 ochotników o różnych postawach jak i szansach na dłuższe przetrwanie czy w ogóle zwycięstwo. Nie brakuje też rzecz jasna tych lepiej oraz przesadnie dobrze zbudowanych. A na czym polega to całe całe przedsięwzięcie? Otóz dla dyspozycji wszystkich na arenie podlega kolejno 5 map, do których przedostać się można poprzez (często) starannie ukryte teleporty: - Pustynia - Tropikalna dżungla - Góry Oczywiście wszystkie powyżej wymienione w imię bezpieczeństwa i działania zgodnie z konstytucją są generowane sztucznie, tylko na czas trwania zawodów, także nie ma mowy o tym by ucierpieć mieli postronni. Przyszła teraz kolei na szybkie przedstawienie każdego z śmiałków. - Nie żebym nie był za równouprawnieniem... - Rzekł Xandred, dając tym samym do zrozumienia iż nie podoba mu się udział dziewczyn w tych zawodach, a stanowiły one jedną czwartą z wszystkich uczestników. - Co poradzić - Dopowiada Max, czując podobnie - Życie, temu zawsze będziesz podległy, a tam wstęp wolny. - Za bardzo - Stwierdza Xandred, odczuwając silną potrzebę zadziałania czemuś naprzeciw. Wreszcie formalnością dobiegło końca. Na wysokości czterech metrów wzwyż pojawia się zegar, który począł odliczać czas od piątej minuty. Tyle dokładnie uczestnicy mają czasu by rozejść się, czy nawet zdobyć przewagę dzięki otoczeniu. Gdy ów czas mija, a zegar znika da się usłyszeć jak i zobaczyć odgłosy pierwszych starć, jak i ofiar. W jednej chwili w przestworza wzbija się dwadzieścia źródeł energii, każde przeciw każdemu. W tej chwili nie jeden widz najpewniej żałował iż to wszystko nie ma miejsca 1 stycznia. Szybko jednak z nieba zaczęła lać się krew, poczęły też spadać odcięte pojedyncze części ciała, czy całe kończyny, a rzadziej, aczkolwiek nadal też i głowy. A ku przestworzom zmierzają kolejni... - Ciężki temat - Stwierdza Xandred, odstawiając pustą juz puszkę po browarze przy prawej nodze fotelu, na którym to jego "interes" spoczywać raczył - Czegokolwiek nie zrobisz w każdej chwili musisz uważać na plecy, wszystko -No, cholernie - Przyznaje Max. - Albo jesteś zaznajomiony z walką, albo kończysz o tak - Kontynuuje Xandred, wskazując palcem na kolejne spadające z niebios "gwiazdy". - Chyba że by wejść w sojusz - Rzuca Max. - Na dłuższą metę to głupota - Komentuje Xandred - Ryzykujesz niepotrzebnym utworzeniem się więzi, stawiasz życie na szali, jeszcze bardziej. - Nadal to dobry start - Max ostaje przy swoim. - Co racja to racja - Tu Xandred chcąc nie chcąc się zgadza. Ujęcie ulega zmianie, obserwować można teraz to co odgrywa się na Pustynii... - Smacznego - Mówi Xandred, w momencie kiedy jeden z uczestników ma dosłownie wpychaną głowę w piach. - Lepiej nie - Rzuca Max i obaj w tym momencie otwierają kolejną puszkę. - Yh, nudne - Stwierdza Xandred po chwili, mając po części dość widoku bezsensownie konających - Prawda - Przytakuje Max - Jednak co innego tam być a co innego to oglądać. - Chyba nadto martwią się o ewentualne przeludnienie - Rzuca Xandred, kładąc sie na kanapie. - A ludzie jak już mają ginąć to z honorem? - Dopowiada Max. - Czy honor... - Xandred zwątpił - Prędzej sama satysfakcja że podjęło się walkę o swoje, nieważne jak. - Myślisz że zawsze tak było? - Pyta Max. - Ale co? - Dopytuje Xandred. - No, ze światem - Wyjaśnia Max - Ludzie zawsze byli tacy dla siebie? - Odpowiedź wyłączyliśmy chwilę temu - Rzuca Xandred, lekko się przy tym śmiejąc. - Trochę jak zwierzęta - Podsumowuje Max, ulokowując się wygodnie, po złączeniu 2 foteli w jeden wielki - Nawet bardzo - Poprawia go Xandred - Różnią nas jedynie większe możliwości rozwoju - No i kulturka - Dopowiada Max. - Nie zawsze - Rzuca Xandred, cały czas leżąc na plecach, obserwując sufit - Powiedz - Zaczyna Max - Jaka Ona była? - Kto? - Xandred pod wpływem ilości przyjętego browaru nie od razu skojarzył o co chodzi rozmówcy - Alice? - Mhm - Przytakuje mu Max. - O chłopie... - Xandred aż złapał się za głowę - Nawet jeśliś ateista, to przy niej i tak wierzyłeś w anioły, przynajmniej w tego jednego. Ze wszystkich ludzi przed nikt mnie nigdy nie rozumiał, nie w takim stopniu. Czułeś się w jej towarzystwie jak pasujący do Niej puzel. A gdy poczułeś że można tą układankę w końcu złożyć... - A, to już wiem... - Wtrąca Max, widząc iż Xandredowi mina zrzędła - Luzik - Mówi Xandred - W sumie mój błąd, nie mówiłem nigdy o tym wcześniej, nie aż tyle. - Może jakiś clubing? - Proponuje Max - Po wypłacie jestem to czemu nie - Xandred przystaje na tę opcje - Zarzuć resztę do lodówki - Rzuca Max, wskazując na pozostałe sztuki puszek do opróżnienia - A, no racja - Xandred w trybie natychmiastowym przystępuje do zadania i po chwili są już w drodze, windą. - Nawaliło to kiedyś? - Rozmyśla Max, na głos - Nie pamiętam - Odpowiada Xandred, szczerze. - Oby teraz tego nie zrobiło - Mówi Max - Nie fajnie by było - Wydostalibyśmy się - Odpowiada Xandred z rękoma w kieszeni, oparty plecami o jedną ze ścian - Wystarczyłoby rozwalić sufit i pobawić się w lewitacje. - Z czasem na to by nadal było różnie - Zastanawia się Max, w tym samym momencie drzwi windy otwierają się. - Zostaw te rozkminy na później - Radzi Xandred, powoli odzyskując humor. Max posłuchał się rady towarzysza. Resztę drogi do ów klubu spędzili gadając o głupotach zahaczając przy okazji o różne podteksty, takie jak odbycie stosunku seksualnego na trampolinie, na księżycu czy w ogóle będąc pod wodą, z butlami tlenowymi na plecach i maskami rzecz jasna by nie utonąć - Nie chodziłoby przecież w tym wszystkim o kamikadze. Ostatecznie stwierdzone zostało iż Xandred dając upust swej wyobraźni może śmiało zacząć pisać scenariusze do filmów pornograficznych, tych z "fabułą" - A zleciało nawet szybko - Stwierdza zadziwiony Xandred, widząc już cel ich podróży w zasięgu wzroku - Nom - Potwierdza Max - Magia alkoholi - Jakieś konkretne cele? - Pyta Xandred, nie wiedząc na dobrą sprawę po co i czemu. - Zabawić - Słyszy w krótkiej odpowiedzi. - Co się może nie udać - Pomyślał sobie Xandred po wejściu wewnątrz klubowiska, poruszając się dość szerokim jak na niego krokiem. Możliwe iż przyjęty alkohol uwolnił go spod części "barier" z którymi normalnie na codzień się boryka. - Trzymaj tempo! - Woła Max, będąc oczywiście przed Xandredem. - To trochę zajmie...- Pomyślał na myśl o pełnym wczuciu się w klimat tego miejsca - A no tak, Introwertyk - Przypomniał sobie Max, zwalniając w tym też momencie kroku. - Kierunki Ci się omyliły? - Pyta Xandred, lekko rozbawiony sytuacją - Musieli coś do tamtych puszek dosypać, kurwisyny - Odpowiada Max, po czym obaj ostro zaśmiali. - Kurde, nie wiem co robić - Przyznaje bezradnie Xandred, wykonując obrót wokół własnej osi, w celu obserwacji tego co ma miejsce. - Podstawa podstaw... - Przemawia Max proferskim tonem, prowadząc zarazem Xandreda pod bar - No dobra - Xandred robi dobrą minę, podejmuje się przeglądu tutejszego Menu, oczywiście w kategorii "Drinki" A ile to tam tego było..."Kamikadze", "Strzał Snajpera", "Sokowirówka", "Trzepak" i wiele innych, aczkolwiek do Xandreda przemówił tylko jeden... "Super Kamehameha". Po zamówieniu ów 5 takich drinków okazały się one ku zgodzie z logiką mieć niebieskie zabarwienie. Trzymając się tego iż diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, Xandred po kolei kasuje każdy z 5 kielonów po kolei, nie zatrzymując się ani na sekunde. - I co, jest moc? - Pyta Max, z tonem dobranym tak by zabrzmieć podburzająco - O chłopie - Przez Xandreda zaczyna przemawiać pycha - Jeden porządny strzał i wykarczowałbym całą planetę - To rozumiem - Maxowi podoba się obrót spraw, pierwszy raz widzi Xandreda aż od takiej strony - Kelner! Temu Panu poprosimy jeszcze raz taką kolejkę! - Zrozumiano! - Barman widać iż był tu "świeżak", tryskał wręcz powołaniem do tej roboty - Synek - Xandred przemawia, w kierunku Maxa - Jak już to wziąłeś, to kasujesz połowę. - Co, boisz się że odlecisz? - Pyta Max, jakoby rzucając wyzwanie. - Przezorność - Odpowiada mu Xandred - Chcesz to można sobie takie zawody walnąć u mnie - Ok - Max podnosi rzuconą mu rękawicę - Kiedy? - Wtorek mamy, nie? - Wyskakuje z pytaniem Xandred. - No, tak - Odpowiada mu Max, nie do końca pewnie. - To w sobotę - Postanawia Xandred - Wystarczająco czasu byśmy obaj byli zregenerowani. - Ale trzymasz się - Przyznaje zaskoczony Max, patrząc na Xandreda - Nie mało już dziś łyknąłeś. - Ano! - Przytakuje Xandred, samemu będąc zaskoczonym, podbudowany aczkolwiek - Chyba czas hamować konie, na jakiś czas przynajmniej - A nie miałeś już do końca pobytu? - Przypomina Max. - A tam, dawno i nie prawda - Odpowiada Xandred, dając poprzez gest machnięcia ręką że nieśmiertelność się załączyła. - Widzisz to co ja? - Pyta teraz retorycznie Max, wskazując na trójkę bawiących się dziewczyn - No - Przytakuje Xandred - Człowieki - Ty udajesz, nie? - Upewnia się Max - No, z tego co mi wiadomo i oczy widzą to są to istoty ludzkie - Xandred pozostaje uparcie przy swoim - I nic z tymi istotami nie zamierzasz...? - Sugeruje Max - Nie wiem - Stwierdza Xandred bez ogródek, dopijając ostatni kieliszek z jego części podziału - Pij bo stygnie - Dobra, dobra - Max przystępuje do działania, a Xandred wykorzystuje moment... Podchodzi on do wcześniej omawianej, bawiacej się trójki dziewcząt i rozpoczyna rozmowę, adaptując się w ich krąg poprzez przejście na taneczny sposób bycia. Wywiązuje się rozmowa, są śmiechy, a nawet i naprzemienne tańce towarzyskie, gdzie to każda po kolei przetańczyła z Xandredem ładne pare minut, będąc w dość bliskim wtedy kontakcie, ale nie nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Kątem oka Xandred dostrzegł Maxa, najwyraźniej dumnego z faktu iż jego compadre rozwinął skrzydła. W tej samej chwili pomyślał że może tego mu faktycznie trzeba by mógł zapomnieć o dręczącej go przeszłości, zacząć życie na nowo. Może niepotrzebnie widział w sobie winę? W sensie - Kto mógł wiedzieć że tak się to wszystko potoczy, w ciągu jednej, takiej jak każda inna nocy. Każdy był przecież co najmniej zaskoczony tym co zaszło, jak i dlaczego zaszło. Sytuacje mimo tego nadal nieustannie piętnuje fakt iż Alicia nie ma szans na powrót. Chociaż starał się o tym nie myśleć i nawet mu to wychodziło, to w sercu i tak czuł że coś jest nie tak. Nie była to jednak żałoba, lecz przeczucie, dziwne... - Nie... - Pomyślał i dał nowo poznanym koleżankom iż musi na chwilę spassować, wyszedł na zewnątrz - Co, zmysły wracają? - Zza pleców da się usłyszeć Maxa, wyciągającego z kieszeni E-Papierosa. - Powoli - Przyznaje Xandred szurając butami po ziemi - Ale to nie to - A co? - Pyta Max - W tym barze, jak tylko podszedłem do tamtych dziewczyn, coś mnie dosłownie przebiło na wskroś - Wyjaśnia Xandred. - Może jedna z nich ma chłopaka i to jego moc? - Pyta żartobliwie Max. - Przeczucie - Rzuca krótko Xandred, co już wystarczyło Maxowi. - Ty serio? - Pyta Max, troche z troską - Wiesz doskonale sam ile czasu minęło - Zostawiłaby po sobie ślad gdyby żyła, gdziekolwiek. - Możesz być bliski prawdy - Przyznaje Xandred - Ale tak samo możesz być jej daleki - I co niby chcesz zrobić? - Pyta Max, odczuwając doraźny brak argumentów. - Będę szukał - Postanawia Xandred - Jeśli jej nie znajdę, to będziesz mógł mi wtedy wygarnąć że miałeś racje - Ale co, nie wracasz tam? - Pyta znów Max, wskazując na drzwi klubu - W takim stanie lepiej chyba żebym nie rzucał się nie wiadomo gdzie - Stwierdza na pół-serio Xandred, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Już mieli przestąpić ponownie przez drzwi ów klubu, gdy nagle ich uwagę przyciągnęło 5 źródeł energii wysowko w przestworzach, z czego 2 z nich cieszyły się nieznaczną przewagą. - Śmierdzi mi tu coś - Stwierdza Xandred, oddalając się od drzwi - Ewidentnie nie bawią się w berka - Stwierdza Max. - Bawią - Poprawia go Xandred, szykując się do lotu - Ale w bijanego. - Dasz rade? - Pyta Max przed startem. - Luz, co miało wywietrzeć to wywietrzało - Zapewnia go Xandred I tak oto ruszyli, nie wiedząc na dobrą sprawę czy uda im się wrócić. Liczyło się teraz to by pomóc "mniejszości". Prędkość lotu tamtych zmusza Xandreda i Maxa do podniesienia poziomu mocy, jednak nie w znacznym stopniu by ich obecność miała zostać odnotowana. Doganiają oni prowadzących pościg, by za chwilę zrównać lot z uciekinierami, którymi okazała się młoda para. Dali natychmiastowo gestykulacją do zrozumienia że przybywają by pomóc. Po chwili Xandred daje poprzez gestykulacje i szepty do zrozumienia iż wszyscy mają kontynuować lot, lecz z zamkniętymi oczami, dopóki nie nakaże ich otworzyć. - Hehe! - Uśmiechnął się teraz szyderczo również kontynuując lot, będąc jednak zwróconym twarzą w kierunku ścigających - Czego się cieszysz, zapchlona kurwo?! - Wykrzyczał jeden z nich - EYE-SHOKER! - Zawołał i w tym momencie na ścigających naszych bohaterów drani spadło rażące światło księżyca, który na szczęście był dziś w pełni - Miałeś szczęście że niebo bezchmurne - Rzecze Max, gdy Xandred ich dogania - No, mega - Przyznaje Xandred - Ale feeling taki jak w anime! - Bezcenne, co? - Wtrąca wesoło chłopak, któremu życie i jego miłość zostały ocalone - Jeszcze jak - Odpowiada Xandred - Lepiej lądujmy - Co, czemu? - Pyta zszokowana dziewczyna. - Chcąc nie chcąc zostawiamy ślad - Wyjaśnia Max. - Pod nami jest las - Zauważa Xandred - Wyciszymy energie do zera, potraficie prawda? - Mhm - Przytknęli oboje - Słodko - Pochwala Xandred- Tamte kmiotki najpewniej nawet się takiego zagrania nie spodziewali, o ile wiedzieli co w ogóle zaszło - Oceniamy po okładce? - Zauważa Max. - Weź, waliło od nich jak staremu czepsowi ze stajni - Broni się Xandred- Nie ma mowy by to coś znało cokolwiek innego poza podstawami(Lot, wszystko co może posłużyć do zabicia Cie)! - Przepraszam... - Wtrąca chłopak. - A no tak, czas goni - Przypomina sobie Xandred. Po szybkiej naradzie stwierdzili wszyscy wspólnie iż przeczekają "fanów" wewnątrz korony jednego z drzew. Ku uciesze wszystkich te które w pośpiechu wybrali cechowało się wyjątkowo szerokimi gałęziami, co przełozyło się na wygodę, literalnie u każdego. - Będą krążyć? - Zgaduje dziewczyna. - Niepowinni - Stwierdza Max. - Jest za ciemno - Podkreśla Xandred - Niczego nie byliby w stanie zobaczyć, nawet w przypadku tej samej wysokości - To czekamy? - Dopytuje chłopak. - Nom - Odpowiada mu Max. - Wypadałoby się chyba przedstawić - Oznajmia Xandred - Xandred Murata - Zoe Fuller - Max McRiver - Ben Philips - Rzecze chłopak - Dzięki za pomoc - Nie wiem co byśmy zrobili gdyby nie wy - Przyznaje Zoe, wtulona w Bena. - Podziękujcie temu Panu tutaj - Mówi Max, wskazując ruchem głowy na chwilowo oddalonego, zapatrzonemu w telefon Xandreda - To on was zauważył, gdyby nie to, to pewnie bawilibyśmy w klubie jakby nigdy nic - Co on taki przybity? - Pyta Ben. - Przeszłość - Odpowiada Max - Znasz uczucie straty, której byłeś w stanie i mogłeś zapobiec? - Rozumiem - Mówi Ben, spoglądając na powoli wracającego do nich Xandreda. - Na kichnięcie mi się zbiera - Rzuca Xandred - Kto mnie tu obgaduje? Wybuchł krótki, aczkolwiek gromki śmiech. Później rozmowom nie było końca, historie z życia i inne gdybanie. Upływający czas zaskoczył absolutnie każdego... - Będziemy chyba się zbierać - Oznajmia Ben, a Zoe tylko mu ochoczo przytakuje. - W sumie, za godzine zacznie świtać - Zauważa Xandred - Dokąd polecicie? - Nie wiem... - Przyznaje Ben - Tutaj zdecydowanie nie jest bezpiecznie - Sam nie wiem gdzie by było bezpiecznie - Rzuca Max - Gdziekolwiek traficie, nie wychylajcie się - Dobrze mówi - Przytakuje Xandred - W tym kierunku dolecicie do Shire, przez większość czasu to miejsce cieszyło się co najmniej spokojną opinią. - Dzięki, raz jeszcze - Rzecze Zoe, zaraz potem odlatują - Dolecą bezpiecznie? - Pyta Max, zwracając się twarzą ku Xandredowi - Tamci po czasie skręcili na zachód - Przypomina sobie Xandred - Nie powinni niczego innego, bardziej wrogiego napotkać, przez jakiś czas przynajmniej. - To spoko - Stwierdza Max, zdziwiony faktem iż odczuwa ulgę. - To lecim? - Proponuje Xandred - Lecim - Odpowiada Max. - W sumie... - Zastanawia się Xandred, już w trakcie lotu powrotnego - Ciekawe kiedy cokolwiek z tym zrobią - Że co, z tym wszechobecnym rozpierdolem? - Domyśla się Max - Między innymi - Odpowiada Xandred - Ludzie muszą być trzymani na krótkiej smyczy, inaczej jedyne do czego dążą to do samozagłady - Prawda - Przyznaje Max - Ale ostatnio sam myślisz o samosądzie - Ano, myślę - Przyznaje Xandred - Nadal twierdzisz że żyje? - Pyta Max. - Niewykluczone że śmierć mogła zostać upozorowana - Rzuca stwierdzeniem Xandred - Czemu by miała..? - Max nie rozumie sposobu myślenia towarzysza. - Nie ona... - Wcina Xandred - Teraz, po czasie i nie jednej nie przespanej nocy myślę że mogła zostać po prostu uprowadzona. - A żeby jej nie rozpoznano zmieniono jej personalia wraz z prezencją? - Dopowiada Max - Tak myślę - Potwierdza Xandred - Tamta pod gruzami...Różniła się pod paroma względami...Nadal trzeba temu komuś przyznać, że gdybym nie znał jej bliżej to trwałbym dalej w nieprzerwanej żałobie. Sam doszedłem do tego dopiero po czasie, jak widzisz. - Nie wiesz nawet gdzie szukać - Max próbuje mimo wszystko odciągnąć kolegę od pomysłu - Ani jakim zmianom uległa - Wiem doskonale że szukam igły w stogu siana - Xandred pozostaje stanowczy - Ale nie widzę powodu dla którego miałbym się poddać. -Nadal nie wydaje Ci się dziwne to, że nie próbowała nawet nawiązać kontaktu? - Max nie zaprzestaje. - Nie jeśli jest pod czyimś nadzorem - Kontruje Xandred - Kto wie ile od tego czasu zaszło... W tym klubie kiedy podeszłem do tamtej trójki coś przeszyło mnie na wskroś, to musiał być znak - Widzę że nieważne co zrobię i tak polecisz, nie? - Max w końcu się poddaje - Nawet jeśli okaże się to być złą decyzją, to nadal jest ona moja do podjęcia - Odpowiada Xandred - Aczkolwiek dzięki za dobre chęci, doceniam - W sumie to szanuję - Przyznaje Max - Lecisz do domu? - Taak - Odpowiada mu Xandred - Straciłem już dawno za wiele czasu. - To powodzenia - Rzecze Max, podając Xandredowi rękę - Dzięki - Odpowiada Xandred podczas krótkiego rzecz jasna uścisku dłoni. - Zabierasz kogoś ze sobą? - Pyta Max po chwili obustronnego milczenia - Nie - Odpowiada Xandred, z uśmiechem - W cokolwiek wpadła, to moja wina, nieważne czego nie robię ,nie jestem w stanie myśleć inaczej...Sam muszę to wszystko naprawić, spróbować przynajmniej - Czyli w najgorszym razie będzie chociaż spokój duszy? - Pyta Max. - Nie wiem, trudno z góry powiedzieć - Rzecze Xandred - Chcę przynajmniej uniknąć świadomości tego że nie zrobiłem nic Na tym rozmowa się urwała. Pożegnali się raz jeszcze i każdy ruszył w swoim kierunku. Max pozostał beztroski, imprezując do rana. Xandred zaś po powrocie spakował wszystko co trzeba w plecak by o niczym później nie zapomnieć. Udało mu się jednak zasnąć dopiero gdy zaczynało świtać. W następstwie czego sen trzymał się go potem aż do samego południa. Zjadł na szybko śniadanio-obiad i zaraz potem natychmiastowo wyruszył. Zdecydował się polegać na własnych siłach, aniżeli środkach lokomocji. Wszystko by zaoszczędzić na czasie, nie stracić go jeszcze więcej niż dotychczas. W pierwszej myśli postanowił wypytać przypadkowo napotkanych ludzi o Alice powołując się na obecnie mu znane jej dane osobowe. Od paru osób pomyślnie uzyskał informacje, aczkolwiek nie wnoszące nic do obecnej sytuacji. Był jednak przekonany że dopóki krążył po najbliższej okolicy gdzie miała miejsce jej "śmierć" musiała się komuś rzucić w oczy, chociaż przypadkiem. Dni jednak mijały za dniem, a informacje jeśli jakieś zebrał, to były one szczątkowe. Postanowił w końcu iż czas przenieść się z obszarem poszukiwań. Zmienił jednak też i taktykę. Nie pytał teraz o samą Alice, a o przodowników ów panującego obecnie buntu. Przyniosło to zgodnie z oczekiwaniami pożądaną w skutkach progresje. Po niespełna paru kolejnych dniach Xandred miał już gotową, wyrysowaną szczegółową mapę z przebytą trasą ów bandziorów. Dzięki pomocy jednego z studentów(Zwał się on Raiden, również introwertyk) udało się dojść do wniosku iż trasa jaką tamci przebywają układa się w schemat, schemat odwróconej gwiazdy. Zgodnie z tym Xandred przemieścił się z miasta Korynt do miasta Argon. Wzbogacił się też wcześniej w rysopisy tych których poszukiwał, dzięki czemu dokładnie wiedział czego szuka. Informował też o wszystkim Maxa na bieżąco. Mimo świadomości iż nie powinien, to odczuwał on w pewnym sensie dumę. Postawił na swoim, a teraz jest coraz bliżej dopięcia wszystkiego, co do ostatniego guzika. W końcu, przyszedł ten wyczekiwany dzień... - To chyba tutaj - Ustalił Xandred - Tędy powinni chociażby przejść Było jeszcze przed południem, słońce przebijało zza chmur, co owocowało przyjemną temperaturą, co bardzo cieszyło wyczekujacego na dachu jednego z domów Xandreda. Jednak dopiero po upływie paru kolejnych godzin doszczegł zbliżającą się w jego kierunku grupę - piątka mężczyzn, trójka dziewczyn, niemożliwym dało się jednak stwierdzenie wśród nich obecności Alice, nawet po wglądzie na ich twarze z względnego bliska. Nie mógl nic zrobić. Nie był pewny czy to faktycznie ich szukał, ani też czy podołałby wszystkim na raz... W końcu, pojawił się i wyczekiwany znak. Jeden z przechodniów rozpoznał twarz jednego z pięciu mężczyzn i wręcz wykrzyczał to co Xandred chciał usłyszeć. Tamci jednak dla stworzenia pozoru iż tamten który ich zdemaskował wyszedł na świra po prostu go zignorowali. Udało im się to. Niespodziewali się jednak, że od tej pory ktoś trzymał się o krok za nimi, tak aż nie zapadł zmrok... - Te dziewczyny w pojedynke są nieszkodliwe, służą najpewniej do unieruchomienia ewentualnego zagrożenia - Pomyślał Xandred, kalkulujac ich dotychczas zaobserwowane działania Nic jednak się nie działo, do momentu aż tamci nie przekroczyli przedsionka lasu. Za oświetlenie jak i wyznacznik drogi służyły im latarki, te w telefonie i nie tylko. Wkrótce jednak, jednego z nich coś nagle porwało w powietrze, a ten nie zdążył w siebie wydusic absolutnie niczego... - E-Ej! - Zawołała jedna z dziewczyn - Nick! - Co jest? - Spytał ten po podejściu do niej. - Charlie zniknął! - Odpowiada mu tamta, jej imie zaś to Sandra. - Pewnie poszedł się odlać i nie chciał po prostu o tym mówić - Zbagatelizował kolejny z nich, Tyson - Zaraz wróci, nie jest ciapą Najwyraźniej wszyscy uznali tę tezę za słuszną, gdyż marsz wznowiono. Tym razem tym którym zniknął był trzymający się z tyłu Tyson, nikt aczkolwiek na czas tego nie zauważył. Teraz gdy zostało ich po trójce Xandred chcąc nie chcąc pomyślał że wyświadczył im przysługę i to taką nie małą. Szybko jednak odszedł od tej myśli by kontynuować swą vendettę. Z tym że teraz już na twarzy każdego z tej wymalowany był strach i przerażenie. W końcu Ci poczęli wykrzykiwać z zapytaniem z kim lub z czym mają doczynienia, oraz w imię czego to wszystko ma miejsce. W odpowiedzi kolejnym z ekipy który się wykruszył był Zack, z przestrzelonym na wylot sercem. Upada głucho na podłoże z dziurą w klatce piersiowej. Zaraz po nim w podobny sposób zostaje uśmiercony Nick, poprzez strzał który przebił się w sposób taki iż centralnie na środku jego głowy miała teraz miejsce dziura, oczywiście też na wylot. Ostatni z nich, Alex podjął ucieczkę, jednak gdy myślał iż jest bezpieczny zostało obalone na niego jedno z wielu w tym lesie potężnych drzew. Tym sposobem pozostała trójka dziewczyn. To im Xandred się ujawnia, pojawiając się tuż przed nimi. Te w wyniku przerażenia odruchowo padają na ziemię. - Wstańcie - Mówi Xandred, zimnym głosem - C-Czego Ty chcesz?! - Pyta Emily, gdy obie już wykonały jego rozkaz - Ciekawe ile razy to WY powinniście zostać o to zapytani, co? - Pyta retorycznie Xandred - Nie cwaniakuj - Przemówiła Sandra - Pouczasz nas a sam teraz dokonałeś rzezi. - Ja uzasadnionej - Tłumaczy Xandred. - Czym niby? - Dopytuje Emily, uważając jednak by nie nadszarpnąć Xandredowi nerwów - Pamiętacie obrzeża Ksandrosu? - Pyta Xandred - ...Tak - Wypowiedziały obie, jedna po drugiej. - Nie wiecie przypadkiem co stało się z Alice Crown? - Pyta Xandred, pokazując im zdjęcie Alice. - Tak! - Zawołała Sandra - Podróżowała przez jakiś czas z nami, do czasu... - Czasu czego? - Dopytuje Xandred - Wiesz, tamci których zabiłeś chcieli za wiele... - Tłumaczy Emily - Tamta jednak była silniejsza niż przypuszczali, ostatecznie udało jej się uciec. - Fantastico - Pomyślał uradowany Xandred - Gdzie to miało miejsce? - Pod Tastrią - Odpowiada mu Sandra. - Ok, to będzie wszystko - Stwierdza zadowolony Xandred - C-Czy... - Sandra chce ostrożnie o coś spytać, jednak... - Uśmiech proszę, dziś nie umieracie - Oznajmił Xandred. - C-Co, czemu? - Pyta zdziwiona Emily - Uważajcie, nie chcecie chyba by ten darowany koń was ugryzł - Rzekł puszczając w ich kierunku oczko - Powiedzieliście mi dokładnie to co chciałem wiedzieć. Co bym miał teraz zyskać zabijając was obie tutaj? Nie... Same i tak jesteście bezużyteczne w walce - D-Dzięki... - Rzekły obie, w tym samym momencie - Ostatnie jeszcze pytanie - Xandred omal zapomniałby o najważniejszym - Tak? - Pyta Sandra - Przeszła jakieś zmiany sprawiające że byłaby nie do poznania? - Pyta Xandred - Na miejscu pozostawiono kogoś wykreowanego na jej podobieństwo, czyli coś musiało się bez wątpienia zmienić w jej aparycji. - Tak - Przyznaje Emily - Włosy z ciemnego blondu zostały przemalowane na zielone, ostatnio gdy ją widziałam ubrana była w krótkie shorty i czarny podkoszulek. Na oczy nałożyła fioletowe soczewki. - Ok - Xandred nieposiadał się z zadowolenia - Spadajcie stąd, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę! Nie trzeba im było drugi raz tego powtarzać. Rzuciły się do tak szaleńczego biegu iż omal jedna z nich się nie przewróciła. Po chwili jednak przypomniały sobie że mogą lecieć... - Jest! - Xandred w wyniku euforii uwolnił z siebie nie małą dawkę mocy, w wyniku czego przez cały las od "źródła" przeszedł potężny podmuch wiatru - Czekaj Alice, już nie wiele brakuje! Xandred nieposiadając się ze szczęścia od razu wzbija się w przestworza, pędząc w kierunku Tastrii, nigdy wcześniej nie sądził że nawigacja GPS w telefonie okaże mu się aż tak przydatna. W tym samym czasie Prezydent po licznych obradach z swymi doradcami powołuje specjalny sztab zbudowany z 20 potężnych(Nie tylko muskulaturą) ochotników. ochotników. Ich celem zaś będzie skuteczne neutralizowanie jednostek które powielają chaos, od zaraz. Co to zatem znaczy dla nieświadomego jeszcze niczego Xandreda? Czas ucieka, drastycznie przyśpieszając tempa. W Kirianie zaś Max podczas jednej z nocy został powzięty w zasadzkę przez grupę której przeszkodzili wcześniej, nieszczęśnik trafił na przesłuchanie. Przez dłuższy czas robił co mógł by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć za wiele... - Więc nieważne co się nie stanie nie powiesz nam gdzie ta szumowina jest? - Pyta jeden z oprawców, Max zaś natomiast "cieszy" się podbitym okiem i obitej twarzy. - Mówiłem wam że nie wiem! - Max krzyczy ile sił w płucach, pełen przestrachu i obaw o własne życie - Nie pisałem się nawet na to żeby z nim lecieć! I to był błąd... - Brawo! - Rzecze jeden z nich, Shaun, klaszcząc przy tym dłońmi - Zgaduję jednak że nie wiesz gdzie? - Nie.. - Przytaknął Max, kiwając dodatkowo głową. - Szuka kogoś? - Pyta kolejny z nich, Dylan -...Słyszeliście o tym co miało miejsce na obrzeżach Kirianu? - Pyta Max, będąc na kolanach, chcąc nie chcąc. - Tam się wszystko zaczęło - Przypomina sobie Shaun - Szuka sprawców? - Mhm - Przytakuje mu Max - Zginęła nieodpowiednia osoba, pozornie przynajmniej. - Gnój poszedł po odwet? - Dylana nowe wieści wręcz zaintrygowały - Kto by pomyślał że ma haczyk do zabijania... - To wszystko co wiem... - Wydukuje z siebie Max, ciesząc się iż w porę wyrzucił telefon do rzeki nim go pojmano. - Co robimy? - Pyta ostatni z nich, Drake - Nadal to szukanie po omacku - Stwierdza Shaun - Zaczekamy tutaj na drania. W końcu wróci. - A z nim co? - Pyta Dylan, wskazując na skrępowanego Maxa - Zaraz narobi ze strachu! - Puść go wolno - Decyduje Shaun - Co, Czemu...? - Dopytuje Dylan - Nie narobi nam problemów? - Nie odważy się, nie dopóki nie ma z nim tego drugiego - Stwierdza Shaun, puszczając w stronę Maxa oczko w kombinacji z zawadiackim uśmiechem - Gdyby przyszło co do czego może się przydać, choćby jako mięso armatnie - Jak zawsze głowa na karku, co? - Przemawia Drake, będąc pod wrażeniem przemowy Shauna sprzed chwili - Mniej więcej - Przyznaje mu Shaun, dumny z siebie Max odzyskuje wolność. Czym prędzej przechodzi do biegu, by wzbić się w powietrze, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zaszył się w domu, zamykając drzwi na kłódkę, dodatkowo zastawiając je jednym z posiadanych krzeseł. Bolał go fakt iż dał się wziąć aż tak z zaskoczenia. W przeciwnym razie bez wątpienia bym im nakopał. Jednak tamci zdecydowali się wtedy na to, żeby pozbawić go przytomności poprzez cios kamieniem w głowę. - Będzie trzeba i mi ruszyć stąd dupę - Stwierdza Max, poprzez analizę wszystkich możliwych dla niego na ten moment scenariuszy - Ostatnio gdy Xandred podniósł swoją energię na tyle by dało się go stąd wyczuć(Oczywiście dla tych co go znają, dlatego tamci z wcześniej nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać, więc został zbagatelizowany) to były okolice Argonu. Teraz mógł się udać albo do Tastrii lub Polis... CDN....